Delusional Love
by kirameku-14
Summary: Goodbye and Good Luck to you, Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun. Broken KyuMin fanfiction, beware of it.


Langit biru itu terlihat kelam, bahkan mata itupun kini ikut mengelam. Sekelam dan sepekat malam. Rasanya… seolah kau dipaksa untuk menutup matamu. Sebilah sembilu, bagaimana bisa melukai sebegini dalam? Apakah beracun? Mengapa luka itu menguar dengan cepat dan membusuk untuk waktu yang tak sebentar? Benarkah? Hati yang dilindungi benang tipis ini, telah terluka sebegini parahnya?

.

.

.

**Delusional Love**

**Broken|KyuMin fanfiction**

**Hurt/Comfort, Friendship become just a Friend zone**

**.**

**.**

**.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

^Normal POV^

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kyuhyun _ah_?" sapa Sungmin saat berjumpa dengan Kyuhyun di _lobby dorm_ mereka.

"Oh_ hyung_?" seakan tertarik dengan lembutnya, suara _tenor_ lembut itu menarik Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

"_Gwaenchanna_? Kulihat sedari tadi kau hanya berdiri mematung… kau sakit?" tanya Sungmin lagi, sembari mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke dalam _lift_ yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke lantai tempat tinggal mereka.

'_Nan appo… jeongmal appo hyungie… neo ttemune…_'

"Kau melamun lagi…" gumaman Sungmin itu hanya ditanggapi senyuman tipis oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ah, _hyung… chukkahamnida~ _aku sudah melihat beritanya. _Geu sonyeo ga_… mendapatkan keberuntungan yang berlimpah dengan memilikimu." Ah, Cho Kyuhyun bodoh… kenapa harus memulai topik yang hanya akan semakin melukai hatimu?

"Aishh, Kyuhyunnie… berlebihan sekali." Dapat Kyuhyun lihat dari pantulan cermin di dalam _lift_ itu, senyuman Sungmin… terlihat manis sekali dan, muka tersipu-sipu itu… mengapa terlihat begitu indah? Dan sayangnya, Cho Kyuhyun tak pernah bisa menikmati itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Lee Sungmin, apakah kau benar-benar kebal dan tidak peka sama sekali? Apakah selama ini, seluruh perhatian yang kau dapat dari Kyuhyun tak membuatmu mengerti apa arti dibalik itu semua?

Padahal, selama ini Cho Kyuhyun berbesar kepala dan selalu menganggap Lee Sungmin mengerti arti dibalik itu semua. Dan kenyataannya?

"_Eoh_? Hyukjae _hyung_?" _smartphone_ Kyuhyun yang berdering itu menunjukkan panggilan dari _hyung_nya yang sedang berlibur itu.

"_Neo jigeum eoddiya?" tanya Hyukjae diseberang sana._

"_Dorm… wae hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari melihat sudah di lantai berapa mereka sekarang.

"_Honja?" tanya Hyukjae lagi._

"_Anni_, kebetulan tadi bertemu Sungmin _hyung_ di_ lobby_, kami masih di _lift_." Jawab Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan tatapan dari mata _foxy_ yang sedari tadi fokus pada _smartphone_nya.

"_Kau, besok susul kami ke Jeju saja." Perintah Hyukjae dari seberang sana._

"_Wae_? Kenapa menyuruhku seperti itu?" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal sembari berjalan keluar dari _lift_ dan berjalan beriringan dengan Sungmin menuju pintu _dorm_ mereka.

"_Healing time, Cho Kyuhyun." Jawaban Hyukjae di seberang sana sungguh membuat Kyuhyun tercengang, sehingga kembali membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya._

"_Hyung_?" hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun ucapkan. Dan, dengan Kyuhyun yang kembali berhenti berjalan membuahkan pandangan bertanya dari Sungmin yang tak dilihat Kyuhyun sama sekali.

"_Na arra, Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab Hyukjae di seberang sana. "Kemari lah, kau setidaknya membutuhkanku saat ini. Jangan disimpan sendiri, karena kau tidak sendiri, uri magnae."_

Tak ada jawaban, benar-benar tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Tapi, air mata yang mengalir deras itu… bukankah jawaban yang sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan seberapa sakitnya Cho Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kyu…" Sungminpun bahkan hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaannya saat melihat aliran air mata itu yang semakin menggila.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun melangkah lurus ke arah Sungmin. Menatap mata indah itu lurus dan mencoba memberitahu Sungmin, seberapa parah luka hatinya saat ini.

"_Nan appo_, Hyukjae _hyung_. _Jeongmal jinjja appo_…" setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun berhenti menatap Sungmin dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Membiarkan Sungmin sekali lagi dengan sekelumit pertanyaan di kepalanya.

.

.

.

_-Hyukjae yah, apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun? Mengapa ia tak menceritakan apapun padaku dan mengunci dirinya di kamar seperti itu?-_

Pesan itu masuk ke ponsel Hyukjae, yang hanya mendapatkan senyuman lirih dari Hyukjae.

_-Molla hyung, mungkin saat ini uri magnae belum ingin membagi ceritanya padamu. Gwaenchanna hyung. Bukankah Kyuhyun selalu menceritakan apapun padamu? Sekarang biarkan dia sendiri dulu. Ah, iya. Selamat ya hyung.-_

Bunyi pesan Hyukjae setidaknya sedikit menenangkan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin beranjak dari pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun di kamar itu hanya bisa duduk menatap langit yang semakin kelam dari jendela kamarnya. Air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir itu, membuatnya menyadari tentang sesuatu. Ia tengah dan telah terluka, luka yang ia yakin takkan pernah sembuh dengan sempurna. Sekalipun ia berhasil menata hatinya, namun tetap bertatap muka ataupun nantinya mendengar panggilan sayang dari orang yang ia cintai, yang ia kehendaki hanya untukknya dan sayangnya, itu takkan pernah untuk dirinya. Kyuhyun merasa, ia telah membuang semua waktunya untuk mencintai Sungmin. Sebuah cinta yang tak pernah terlihat dan tak pernah terbalas. Tapi, mau seperti apa Kyuhyun merasa itu semua percuma, tetap saja rasa cintanya untuk Sungmin adalah perasaan yang berharga.

.

.

.

Deburan ombak yang berbentur dengan batu karang itu menjadi melodi tersendiri bagi yang mendengarkan, tak terkecuali untuk Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Kyuhyun _ah_?" tanya Hyukjae pada Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya untuk bersatu dengan alam yang sedang mengobatinya saat ini.

"_Molla_… menurutmu aku harus seperti apa _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali.

"_Nado molla_… Ahh… tapi menurutku perasaanmu saat ini padanya bukanlah sesuatu yang harus kau hilangkan."

"_Arra_… kau tahu _hyung_? Aku merasa… seperti sedang ditampar dan ditarik dengan paksa menuju dunia nyata. Khayalanku selama ini jika dia menerima dan mengerti seluruh perasaan yang kucurahkan untuknya, hancur. Hancur… berkeping-keping. Ini semua bukti bahwa selama ini aku hanya berkhayal dan ia dengan kenyataannya, tak pernah sedikitpun merasakan cintaku yang bukan sebuah khayalan ini." Mata itu, mata kelam seorang Cho Kyuhyun… mengabur bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengapung untuk kembali keluar dari mata yang sebenarnya telah lelah untuk menangis itu.

"Butuh sebuah pelukan?" tawar Hyukjae dengan tangan yang siap untuk mendekap tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Tawaran itu tentunya disambut Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang membutuhkan sebuah sandaran. Sandaran tempatnya agar kuat menghadapi kenyataan.

"_Aigoo, uri magnae_ menangis seperti bayi…" ucap Hyukjae disela-sela tepukkan menenangkan yang ia berikan pada Kyuhyun. "_Gwaenchanna_, hari ini kau boleh menangis sesukamu. Tapi besok kau harus menghadapi dunia dengan menjadi seorang Cho Kyuhyun kembali. Dan, kau tak sendiri."

"_Gomawo hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun disela-sela tangisan lirihnya.

.

.

.

"Apa tak apa membiarkan Hyukjae saja yang menenangkan Kyuhyun, _hyung_? Bukankah kau harus kesana juga?" Donghae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae dari kejauhan itu akhirnya membuka suara juga pada_ hyung_ tertuanya itu.

"_Anni_ Lee Donghae. Untuk Kyuhyun, seorang _hyung _tempatnya untuk bersandar saat ini hanya Hyukjae. Biarkan saja." Jawab Jungsoo yang masih saja menatap keduanya dari kejauhan.

"Sama seperti ku ya? _Hyung_ tempatku bersandar hanya seorang Park Jungsoo." Jawab Donghae bersamaan dengan sebuah senyuman tulus yang ia layangkan pada Jungsoo.

"_Geurae_. Park Jungsoo memang seorang _hyung _dari adik yang paling merepotkan seperti Lee Donghae." Jawab Jungsoo disertai tawa pelannya.

"_Ah, mwoya hyung_!" gerutu Donghae kesal.

"Waktu akan mengobati segalanya, dan kali ini biarkan waktu menyembuhkan _uri_ Kyuhyunnie. Kita sama-sama memperhatikannya saja. Dan biarkan itu semua berjalan mengikuti arusnya, sekalipun arus deras dengan banyaknya hambatan dan membuatmu terluka… kau harus melewatinya, tidak sendiri… karena terkadang manusia membutuhkan tangan lain untuk membantumu melewati arus itu. Yang harus kita lakukan saat ini, hanya membiarkan waktu dan arusnya, biarkan saja."

"_Algeseo hyung_."

Di pulau yang indah itu, semuanya mencoba melepaskan rasa sakit dan rasa lelahnya. Menatap langit yang bersinar cerah, tanaman dengan warna hijaunya yang menenangkan, angin semilir yang membelai lembut perasaanmu, kicauan burung yang menjadi melodi tersendiri diantara melodi lainnya. Biarkan, biarkan rasa sakit itu hanya melemahkannya hari ini. Dan esok, rasa sakit itu… akan melebur bersamaan dengan indahnya alam yang sedang mengobatinya.

.

.

.

_Kkeut!_

.

.

.

Ah molla! Ini aneh ya? Feelnya hancur banget ya? Tapi biarkan aku dengan rasa sakitku saat ini. Asli, Lee Sungmin lebih memberikan luka dibandingkan Lee Hyukjae. Bahkan sambil ngetik ini aja, gak berhenti nangis dan ngambil nafas yang dalam berkali-kali. Berlebihan ya? Tapi mau gimana lagi? Perasaan fangirl sekaligus shipper itu, memang halus. Seberapa tegar dan mencoba sekuat apapun, tetap aja ada fase nya mesti terjatuh dan tertarik ke kenyataan kan?

Sebenarnya sadar, uri oppa itu manusia juga. Mereka dan pilihan mereka diumur mereka saat ini. Sebesar apapun perasaan kita, gak akan mempengaruhi pilihan mereka setitik pun. Hanya berharap, siapapun wanita itu… semoga mereka tulus. Dan gak ngambil sedikitpun keuntungan dari uri oppa untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Haaa… dengan ini juga, aku mau bilang ke kalian pembaca **"Really"** maupun **"Neko no Sennyo"** yang memang sudah lamaaaaaaaaa sekali terabaikan, kedua ff itu akan berada dalam masa hiatus yang entah sampai kapan atau mungkin takkan berlanjut, mungkin saat nantinya waktu yang mengobati itu berhasil, baru aku bisa menulis tentang Kyumin lagi. Jwaesonghamnida… kendengarannya egois banget ya? Tapi mohon mengerti.

_**Good bye and good luck to you, Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun.**_


End file.
